


Blueberry Hill

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Jenna wakes Tyler with a little surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a couple people on my tumblr wanted dom!jenna so here it is!

Tyler wakes on his stomach.

He never sleeps on his stomach. He’s a heavy sleeper and the only time he moves around at night is when he actually wakes up and feels the need to shift into a different position.

A tired mewl falls past his lips and into the pillow. He’s hard, which is no surprise. Waking up next to Jenna every morning you’d have to be an idiot not to get hard. There’s also something wet at his ass, swiping over the hole again and again. Tyler splays his legs wider and hears a chuckle from beneath the sheets.

“Hm?” Blinking heavy eyes open, he reaches behind and tosses the covers back, reveals Jenna smiling softly up at him. Her blonde hair is mussed, either from the sheets or from sleep, and her blue eyes pierce through to Tyler’s naked soul.

“Morning, Ty.” She gives a gentle squeeze to both of Tyler’s asscheeks and then pulls him apart again, and Tyler’s neck hurts from looking back, but he strains just long enough to see her lick over him again, eyes falling shut on a low moan like even just the taste of him is too much.

Then he lets his head fall back to the pillow, where he digs his forehead in and parts his legs further, rutting his hard cock between his stomach and the bed. He closes his eyes against the feeling of Jenna’s tongue slipping inside, tries his best to loosen himself for her, to make it easier. And he can’t help it when, voice rough from sleep, he whispers, “Mama…”

Jenna stops, and Tyler exhales shakily. She’s kneading him softly, running her fingers over his ass and gripping wherever she sees fit. “Are you gonna be good for mama, Ty? Gonna be a perfect baby boy for me?”

Tyler nods against the pillow, face heating up. In fact, his whole body is heating up, getting jittery. Jenna must be able to tell because she rips the rest of the covers off and splays herself over him, blanketing him with her chest warm on his back. She’s naked and Tyler can feel how wet she already is where her cunt rests high on the back of his thigh. Her nails rake gently up over his ass, his back, his neck, and into his hair.

“Mommy,” Tyler whimpers, and Jenna hums, delighted.

Her smile is tender, just a press of her lips together with the corners turned up at little 45 degree angles. She kisses his temple, lingering for a moment with her nose in his hair. Tyler has never given much thought to how he smells, never really been one for cologne or scented shampoos and soaps, but Jenna loves how he smells. And Tyler loves when they’re watching a movie and she’s running her fingers through his hair and then bends, smelling him with a little noise in the back of her throat. “Can you stretch yourself for me?”

“Mama, I want you to do it.” Tyler gives his best pout and Jenna frowns, shakes her fingers at him.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, baby.” She’s had her nails long recently and, while they’re very pretty, Tyler has missed having her fingers inside of him. Jenna knows this, too. “Don’t worry - as soon as you have yourself ready I’ll be inside. Okay?”

Tyler grumbles, but starts to raise onto his hands and knees anyway. “Not the same.”

“You’re right. It might be even better.” The mattress rises as her weight leaves it and Tyler hears her rummaging around in her backpack.

“Doubt it.” Tyler sticks a finger in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, then pops it out and reaches back to just rub over his hole, playing with it.

Jenna gives a purposeful cough and Tyler looks back to see her holding his favorite dildo - slim and blue with a pointed head. And it vibrates. Tyler moans and lets his chest fall to the bed, pushing overzealously at his hole with the finger covered in spit. He whimpers.

“Ty, baby.” Jenna sets the dildo and the strap on harness aside, taking Tyler’s wrist in hand. “The whole point of you doing this was so you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“But I’m so empty, mama. Need you inside.” He gives a supplicating shake of his hips.

Jenna stills him with a hand on his waist, slim fingers squeezing lightly. “Then give me your hand, baby.”

Reluctantly, he stops prodding at his hole, instead holding his hand out with the top resting on the small of his back.

Jenna brushes her hand up his side and uses the other to squirt a glob of lube onto his fingers. “Stay there a second.” Capping the lube, she tosses it back into her bag and circles her fingers around Tyler’s, smearing the lube down and then back up, tightening her hand like she’s jerking him off. “You want mama to touch you like this, Ty? Want her to make her angel feel so good between his legs?”

Tyler whines and hides his face in the pillow, curling his slick fingers around Jenna’s in a silent plea. “Want that…want you inside me more, mommy.”

She grabs his wrist once more with her messy fingers and rests his digits just over his ass. “Stretch yourself.”

As he slips two inside right off the bat, Jenna leaves him and he hears the jingling of the strap on belts as she hooks them. The sound pulls an immediate reaction from him, dick swelling as he rams his fingers in and whimpers. “M-My fingers, mama. They’re too short.”

“Soon, baby.” Jenna’s hand rests on the lower curve of his ass, giving it a squeeze and as the bed dips behind him he feels her starting to lap at his hole again, around where his fingers are jammed up inside.

He arches his back, feels the slick sliding of her tongue throughout his entire body, making him quiver. “Mmf. Do I taste good, mommy?”

“Always,” Jenna moans, smacking her lips. “Lube is good, too. It’s blueberry.”

“No way.” Tyler glances back. “Let me try.”

Jenna gives her signature toothy smile. She smooths her hand over Tyler’s cheek and gives it a light smack. “Put another finger in and I’ll give you some.”

Tyler mewls and continues watching Jenna as he squeezes a third finger in alongside the first two, stilling as he stretches them out.

“Shit, Ty. Such a good boy.”

As he shivers and lets his mouth fall open, Jenna’s fingers appear at his lips, sliding inside. Tyler licks at them, feeling the sharp nails and tasting the sweetness of the lube. And underneath that the sting of Jenna’s skin, bitter but better tasting than the lube in Tyler’s opinion. He moans wantonly and she drags her fingers out, swipes them over his face, on the apple of his cheek.

“You stretched, baby?”

He nods, frantically, and Jenna urges him onto his side and then his back, where she kneels between his legs and Tyler can see the dildo jutting out from the strap on. She’s streaking lube all over it, hand moving fast like she’s jerking a real cock. Her slender hips are outlined beautifully by the tight black straps and her other hand is palming at her breast, pinching a nipple.

Tyler wants her on top of him so bad he can barely breathe. He stretches his arms out, fingers working to try and bring her closer.

But her only move is to take her hand, glossy with lube, and start jacking Tyler off instead, rolling her palm over the head and using the nails of her other hand to dig carefully into his balls.

“Shit, Jen.” Tyler winds his legs around her waist and jerks them back against her. She loses her balance and falls on top of him, just managing to brace herself with an arm on the bed beside him before they have a very unfortunate accident. “Sorry.”

“My baby’s so needy,” Jenna huffs, after a short burst of laughter. The dildo is vibrating and her face is already flushed from it. He can feel where she can’t quite keep her hips from moving, the wet dildo sliding back and forth on the inside of his thigh.

“Mama’s needy, too,” Tyler points out, and that makes Jenna’s eyes lance, makes her get her hands under his thighs and shove them back toward his chest, the pointed end of the dildo now rutting against the pucker of his hole.

There’s lube everywhere, streaked across his legs, on his face, smudged around the lower half of his stomach. But most of it drips over his ass and onto the sheets, makes him clench in anticipation.

“Beg. Be a good boy and beg and then you can have me.”

Tyler’s hands work their way up Jenna’s flat stomach, just cupping her breasts. “Please, mama?” His voice is high, almost feminine. “Please fuck me. I’ve been good, right? I’m your good boy? You said so.”

One of Jenna’s hands leaves Tyler’s thigh and comes up to stroke over his cheek instead, Tyler’s words having their desired effect. She starts to push in, Tyler opening up around her with a groan and his head thrown back.

He’s still hoping she’ll bend down over him, shield him and make him feel safe. But she doesn’t. She’s leaning back instead, bracing herself on the bed with one hand and stroking Tyler with the other, rolling her hips in small movements until she’s all the way in.

“Is that good, Ty? Better than your fingers?”

The vibrations are rocking through him, prostate already buzzing as he leaks over Jenna’s fingers and onto his stomach. “So-o much better, mommy.” He rolls Jenna’s nipples between his fingers, making sure not to be too rough.

Jenna hums and closes her eyes, the muscles in her abdomen clenching every time she rolls her hips. The flush across the bridge of her nose is darker now and Tyler wishes he could feel how wet she is, the difference from before. But he likes having her cock in him too much to ask.

“Mama? Can you - I want you over me. Please?”

He doesn’t have to ask twice because his mommy’s the best mommy in the world. And even though she has to abandon his cock in order to hunker down over him, he loves the way she slips even further inside, how he can lock his ankles at the small of her back, how she looks down on him so lovingly.

Tyler makes to give a chaste kiss to her cheek, but she stops him with a hand at his jaw, brings him back for a series of slow, persistent kisses to his lips, kisses that have him keening and wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders, keeping her there. They both taste like blueberry lube with the underlying hint of Tyler’s ass on her tongue, but neither of them mind. Least of all Jenna, who he’s sure would rim him every day if she could.

With a quick movement, Jenna sticks her belly out so that it starts to rub against Tyler’s cock with each one of her thrusts.

“Oh, _mama _. You’re so good to me.”__

__“Gotta keep my boy h-happy, right?” Jenna’s voice is unstable, her words coming choppy and uneven as her thrusts do the same._ _

__“Are you close, mommy?”_ _

__She nods, pressing her forehead to Tyler’s shoulder and shuddering, shoving the dildo up against Tyler’s prostate as she comes with a moan, low and broken and so fucking beautiful. Tyler pets her hair back and peppers kisses over her hot face. She’s breathing heavily and with every inhale her stomach presses down over Tyler’s dick, warm and smooth._ _

__This, combined with the incessant vibrations against his prostate, have him squirming, little noises bubbling their way up past his lips._ _

__“Sorry, Ty.” Jenna makes to pick herself up. “You want me to pull out?”_ _

__“No!” Tyler drags her back down by her shoulders, working his hips down against the dildo and then back up, so that the head of his cock pokes Jenna’s belly button with every stroke. “I do want your permission to come, though. Please.”_ _

__“Mm, baby boy.” It’s Jenna kissing Tyler now, sliding her tongue through the mess of lube at his cheek. “Come for me, honey. Be mama’s angel and come for me. I know you can.”_ _

__Tyler most certainly can come and he does, thick strands pumping from his slit, getting over his and Jenna’s upper stomachs. He rides the vibrations out for as long as he can, until he starts to feel tingly. Then he tries to inch away, but Jenna shoves in hard once more, letting the dildo rest against that sensitive spot inside._ _

__“M-m-mama, no. Please. Shit, Jenna. Stop.”_ _

__Jenna pulls out swiftly but carefully and rests with the dildo still vibrating against Tyler’s hip. She kisses his cheek again, then his jaw, the side of his neck, his collarbone. Her hand is stroking slim fingers down the other side of his face as their breathing returns to normal._ _

__“You’re so beautiful, Ty. So handsome.”_ _

__Tyler stretches and shifts onto his side so he can wind an arm around Jenna’s middle, the strap on buckles brushing against him. “Did I ever thank you for buying this dildo?”_ _

__“Many times,” Jenna giggles, and when she kisses him he chases the taste of blueberry lube along her tongue._ _

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
